


What You Want

by nhasablog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Communication, Consensual, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Tickling, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Tony finds out that Steve has a tickle kink and decides to do some research in order to give his boyfriend exactly what he wants.





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Bondage, tickle tools (feathers), ticklish nipples and mentions of arousal, but other than that nothing too graphic goes down.

This store had way more feathers than Tony had seen in his entire life, and he’d participated in a schoolwide pillow fight on campus once upon a time that he was still grateful he hadn’t had to clean up afterwards (he also felt a little bad about it). But this place? _Lord_. Shelves upon shelves with feathers of every color and shape towered high all around the shop, and while it wasn’t a very big shop Tony realized that the amount of products definitely made up for the crowded space.

He entered slowly, warily, sending the cashier a smile beneath his cap and sunglasses. He wasn’t ashamed to be in there per se, but he’d rather not have any press speculate why Tony Stark went into a _feather shop_ of all places. Neither he nor Steve needed that right now.

“Art project?” the cashier asked, her voice calm and friendly enough that Tony reckoned she hadn’t figured out who he was.

“Exactly.”

“Just holler if you need any help.”

“You bet. Thank you.”

He observed his many options intently, wondering which ones Steve would appreciate the most. He definitely had to get some red, white and blue ones just for the hell of it, but his research had told him that size and all mattered, which was the only reason he hadn’t grabbed the first thing he’d found and left. He was doing this for Steve, after all, and Steve deserved the best, even when it came to feathers. _Especially_ when it came to feathers. Apparently.

In the end, he grabbed a variation of everything, and when he paid he only felt a little silly. He could only imagine how much Steve would be blushing if he’d been doing this himself, and he had to bite back an amused smile at the thought of a bright red Captain America.

“Good luck with your project, doll,” the cashier said, and he sent her a genuine grin as he exited the store.

The streets of New York were wet and gray, but he felt a strange thrill as he walked toward the post office. He had a package to pick up, and he’d purposely made sure that it didn’t get delivered to the Tower. The surprise could be so easily ruined if any of the Avengers caught sight of it and started asking questions. Not to mention it would embarrass the hell out of Steve if anyone found out. The walk in the rain was worth it, he decided.

As cheesy as it sounded, everything was worth it if it made Steve happy.

* * *

 

When Tony presented Steve with all of his purchases a few days later he really wished he could fish out his phone to snap a picture of the expression on Steve’s face, but he had manners, after all.

“So what you think?” he asked instead, openly beaming with more than a little pride.

“You- what?” Steve shook his head, tried again. “You did all this for me?”

“Of course! You put up with a lot of shit, and not just from me, and I want to give you something that you desperately want as well. I mean, it’s only fair, isn’t it?”

Steve’s ears had reddened, but his smile was so relieved that Tony could barely look away from it. “I don’t know what to say.” He took a step closer and reached out for Tony’s hands. “Thank you.”

Tony gave his hand a squeeze. “Hey, no problem. It’s been a pretty interesting experience.”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “Wait, how far have you gone?”

“I’ve done research.”

“Oh my god.”

“I would never have known what to get otherwise,” Tony said in his defense. “And since I’d never ever heard of tickle kinks before and you can barely talk about it without stuttering off of this earth, I had to do _something_ to figure out how to give you what you want.”

“Oh my _god_.”

“Hey, hey, stop hiding your face.”

“I can’t.”

“You can if I tickle your tummy.”

“Tony, come on.”

“If this is gonna work you’re gonna have to try to get over some of your embarrassment, though I admit it’s kinda cute.”

“ _Oh my god_.”

Tony laughed and placed his hands on each side of Steve’s face, forcing him to look at him. “We don’t have to do this unless you want to.”

Steve gnawed on his lower lip for a second. “I do want to. I just… I never thought you’d go all in like this.”

“Do I get a best boyfriend award?”

“Is a kiss sufficient?”

“Oh, it’s more than sufficient.”

“Come here then.”

“Coming.”

* * *

 

They decided to try it out later that evening, when they could lock themselves in their bedroom without anyone raising their eyebrows. Tony felt a little nervous, but it was nothing compared to how much Steve seemed to be freaking out. He was doing that thing where he barely talked, and all his movements were forced due to how tense he was. Tony knew he needed to calm him before they did anything.

“Hey.”

Steve let himself be pulled closer when Tony grabbed his wrists, his expression timid but trusting. “Hey yourself.”

“Are you ready for this? You can say no.”

“I think I’m as ready as I will ever be.”

“You’re sure?”

Steve nodded, and something about him seemed confident now. “I’m sure.”

And so they got to work.

Upon Tony’s request, Steve confessed that he would love to jump straight into bondage, so Tony grabbed the new handcuffs he’d created that were stronger than regular ones so that Steve wouldn’t escape ten seconds in. The pads were red, white and blue, and Steve rolled his eyes when he caught sight of that.

“We’re laughing for America,” Tony told him, and Steve just snorted.

Tony used the knowledge he’d gained from all his research and made sure the cuffs weren’t too tight, continuously asking Steve if he was doing okay, and checking that he hadn’t crossed a line.

“You’ve not even done anything yet,” Steve said with an amused smile.

Tony huffed. “Just want to make sure I’m doing this right.”

“I’ll tell you if something bothers me.”

“Right.”

Steve shifted a little bit where he was lying. “Should we come up with a safeword?”

“A safeword! Right, yes, of course! Uh, any suggestions?”

“How about Brooklyn?”

Tony had to roll his eyes. “Dork.”

“Hey.”

Tony threw one leg over him and sat on Steve’s hips. “Hey yourself. Is this okay?”

“Yes.”

Something in Steve’s voice made Tony snap out of his constantly present worry and really look at him. And oh what a sight. “God, you’re _gorgeous_ like this.”

Steve blushed to his roots, and something about the fact that he couldn’t really hide his face did things to Tony. “Stop it.”

“But you are.” Tony leaned closer, unable to help himself. “Am I not allowed to admire my own boyfriend?”

Steve didn’t reply, only smiled that timid smile of his. That smile should be illegal, Tony decided as he prepared to be thrown into the paradise that was Steve’s uncontrollable laughter. There really was no better place to be.

He placed his fingertips on Steve’s stomach and relished in the sight of him sucking it in ever so slightly. “Is this okay?” he asked again, aware that he sounded almost breathless himself.

Steve nodded, a different sort of blush coloring his cheeks. “Y-you can start, if you want.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

God almighty Tony was in heaven.

All it took was a curl of his fingers for Steve to start giggling, and once he realized his hands remained tied to the bedpost when he pulled his laughter got louder and more desperate. Tony felt conflicted about tickling him while he was this helpless, but he knew Steve could throw the safe word as soon as he needed to. Tony also knew that Steve wanted this.

The fact that he wanted this was more arousing than anything.

Tony, who hadn’t exactly experienced a lot of tickling in his life, and especially not with someone else being on the receiving end, tried to remember everything he’d learnt from his research sessions. He hadn’t realized just how much stuff you could find out there, so he’d started with a quick google search which had in turn brought the wonders of youtube to his attention. Apparently tickling videos were many, and the more he watched the more it all fascinated him, and by the time he wiped his history and closed the tab he could easily make out the staged videos from the non-staged ones. Staged ones usually involved a team behind the video and a bunch of money, and the lees were usually actors who were getting paid and who weren’t even as ticklish as they tried to pretend. But it _was_ a great way to observe the lers, Tony had to admit.

Other than watching videos Tony had also read stories, because he wanted to get the perspective of both the ler and lee. This resulted in him knowing exactly how to move his fingers and what to say, which he was grateful for since he would probably have been an awkward mess otherwise.

As he spidered his fingers up Steve’s sides he realized that while he knew exactly what to do it was all new to him, and his fingers weren’t used to moving like this, but the longer he did it the more confident he felt. Steve’s hysterical laughter probably had something to do with it.

“You doing okay?” he asked, pausing briefly to let him breathe.

“I’m fine,” Steve choked out, giggles still escaping as he eyed Tony’s hands that were still on his skin. “You’re good at this.”

“You think?”

“I think I’ve created a monster.”

Tony barked out a laugh. “You should be proud.”

“Oh, I am.”

Tony noticed the breathlessness to his voice. Noticed how nervous he sounded at the fact that Tony just had to move a finger in order to get him laughing again. It was endearing.

“Would you be okay with me using my mouth?”

Steve’s nervous smile grew. “Go ahead.”

Tony had used his mouth on Steve before, and even then he had accidentally tickled him, but this time he leaned down with that exact purpose, which was both strange and thrilling. As soon as his lips touched skin he could feel Steve tensing up, and it didn’t take long until he was laughing his head off again. All Tony had to do was move his lips.

He started at Steve’s hip, letting his lips and occasionally tongue graze the sensitive skin in a way that had Steve howling and thrashing so much that Tony had to hold his thighs in place with his hands. He smiled against the skin, aware of how much power he possessed. Of how much Steve trusted him.

He moved upwards slowly, giving each part of his boyfriend as much attention as it needed. He made sure to linger on the spots that made Steve laugh the hardest, and always listened for the slightest utter of their safeword, which never came. To be fair he had no clue what he was doing, but he knew it was working.

And then he reached Steve’s nipples and all hell broke loose.

Tony had even paused before letting his tongue run over them, uncertain of if he should touch them or leave them be. He was very happy he didn’t pick the latter, because the sound that left Steve’s mouth was out of this world.

Oh, and the _pleas_. Tony had to stop after a mere minute because Steve was screaming out the safeword in a way that would for sure result in him losing his voice.

“Oh god, oh god,” Steve panted out once Tony had backed off. “That…that…”

“Tickled, didn’t it?”

“You have no idea.”

“Do you want to take a break?”

“A quick one?”

Tony leaned down to press a kiss to Steve’s temple. “A quick one.” He heaved himself off of him and crouched down to look through the pile of tools he had on the floor. “Is it okay if I use one of these? I’m eager to see your reactions.”

Steve craned his neck to look, and Tony could tell he was blushing somewhere beneath his already red face. “Use something soft. I don’t think I can take any harsh t-tickling.”

Tony turned to grin at him. “You sure you can handle any soft tickling?”

Steve huffed. “Shut up.”

“Sorry. Couldn’t help it.” Tony picked up a thin blue feather. “Will this do?”

Steve eyed it with wide eyes and nodded. “Oh god.”

“You can use the safeword whenever.”

“I know.”

Tony straddled Steve’s hips once again, swirling the feather around in his hand. “Just tell me when.”

“You’re making me nervous.”

“How come?”

“You’re holding the feather all ominously.”

Tony laughed. “I’m just holding it.” He waved it in front of Steve’s face. “Are you scared of a feather?” He’d read that lees liked being teased, but he wasn’t sure if he was doing this right.

Steve visibly tried to hide his burning face, but he wasn’t really succeeding. “Stop it.”

“Make me.”

The safeword stayed far from Steve’s lips. Laughter, on the other hand, found its way to them as soon as Tony ran the tip of the feather over Steve’s neck. The way Steve tried and failed to scrunch up his shoulders did things to Tony.

He was enjoying this more than he’d thought he would. Maybe Steve _had_ created a monster.

“Nonononono,” Steve kept repeating through his giggles, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the headboard. “This is awful.”

Tony just grinned and continued to run the feather downwards, pausing just above Steve’s right nipple. “It’s about to get worse.”

Steve screamed as soon as Tony moved the feather, and it was safe to say that Tony didn’t get to use any of the other tools during this session, but there was always next time. For now Tony was content with untying Steve and cuddling him while Steve thanked him continuously.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
